The Last Dance
by Caj94
Summary: Three friends entered the dance hall ready for the night of their lives, now only two of them are still alive... the other...well, he's had his last dance...
1. Intro

Sora's P.O.V

It was about 8:00pm, She just stood there, her red hair flowing slowly in the cool breeze that night. I walked up and sat down beside her. A blank look on her face, she looked at me and said quietly "He's really gone, isn't he?", "Yeah" I said. I wanted so badly to smile, to tell her it would be all right. But Before I said anything, she buried her face my shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. I felt tears in my eyes as well. We didn't say anything, we didn't need to. It happened, and there was nothing we could do about that. So we just sat there, crying together, wondering why it happened. Wondering if we could've stopped it…

Well, I guess I better tell you what happened first. It all started 2 weeks ago…


	2. Maybe

K guys, chapter 2 is up!

Dontcha love teh spensefullness!

I Know i DO!!!! ( )

* * *

Sora's P.O.V

…the Prom, pretty much the biggest dance of the year, but he had no idea it was gonna be his last. My name is Sora Sinclair; I'm 16 years old and am currently trying to survive my junior year of high school with my best friends, Kairi and Riku. But my high school life is not why I'm talking you. So I'll skip the unimportant stuff. Yeah, the dance is big, actually, it's huge. But it was more than a dance for us; it's had different meanings to everyone. To Kairi, it was kinda like her way of dealing with her insecurities, I remember she used to take hours in the bathroom, making sure that she didn't have too much or too little makeup, make sure her hair looked right. It was how she kept herself confident, it was her pride. To me, well, I used the prom to show people how good I could look. I used the prom to show people that the occasional "bad day" during school didn't keep me from looking good at events like this. The prom was my dignity. For Riku…sigh…I could never really tell. He never seemed to care much, I mean, yeah he dressed up a little and he definitely enjoyed himself there. But, I could never help feeling that he wasn't ever as "into it" as the others. Riku really didn't care much. Riku was a good guy; don't get me wrong, he's just a little shy sometimes. That's what worries me the most about what happened. Maybe if he wasn't so shy that day, maybe if he had been less shy the day Christopher came in. Just maybe…

* * *

Hope ya love TEH SPENSEFULLNESS!!! ( ) 


	3. The New Kid

Here's part 3!!!! Hope u be lovin it!

* * *

Sora's P.O.V

…I will never forget Chris. His full name was Christopher Katan; known to most people as "Crazy Chris" I would never say he was "Crazy" so to speak. But he _was _far from normal, just a little off, to say it softly. He had trouble getting along with other people; he got agitated very easily, his anger management was non-existent. He would give you the death glare for the smallest upset. Yet no one knew why, nor did they want to. I remember the first day he joined our class, the minute the teacher introduced him, whispers began going around. As luck would have it, he was placed next to Riku. I remember smiling when I saw Riku reach out a hand to introduce his self, then my mouth dropped open when Chris turned and spit on it! No kidding, he just turned and shot his saliva into Riku's open palm! If it was anyone else, Riku would have clanked that guy right in the head. But this wasn't anyone else, this was Crazy Chris.

Knowing Riku wasn't going to do anything, I decided to show Chris who he was dealin' with. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea in the world; and I really wasn't looking for a fight. But I couldn't handle this new guy coming out of nowhere and thinking that he could mess with my friend. So I did something about it, I confronted him at lunch. I went up to him and said, "So you think your all bad now huh? Think you can just go spit on whoever you want, huh?" He responded by grabbing and throwing me to the ground, and began to mercilessly pound on my face. It wasn't long before he was dragged off into the main office by two security officers. The last thing I remember hearing was Chris screaming "You'll pay for this Sinclair, you and your little friends!" I could hardly comprehend what he meant before I fainted…

* * *

Hope ya liked it! Nothin more to say really! uhh...maplestory Rules? 


	4. The List

Here it is guys, enjoy!!!

* * *

…About a week later, the prom craziness started up. Girls would talk about what to wear and guys were talking about who to take. Who's going with who, what is she going to wear, no ones asked me out yet…everyone went absolutely crazy. We weren't really worried that much, we didn't do the whole "Take someone to the prom" thing. We all went together. Kairi was the only one who was going nuts about the whole thing, and I can't blame her. She actually got nominated for prom queen! Kairi was absolutely ecstatic. The dance was a week away, and she was acting like she was running late!

As for Chris, well, he absolutely hated the prom. Apparently it's because that every girl he's ever gone with either stood him up, or was simply winning a bet with her friends. Except one girl, her name was Leanne. I heard that she really did like Chris, and was going to the prom with him, but she got shot the same night, before she even arrived. After hearing about it, I decided to go talk to him. You know, try to be friendly. So, during free period, I located him sitting alone at one of the tables. He was hunched over something, looked like was writing something. I walked up behind him and gently said hi. He grunted and said "Leave me alone Sinclair."

"Come on Chris, I'm trying to be nice here."

Chris jumped up and glared me; he roared "I don't need your pity Sinclair!"

He started to walk away, but I stood in front of him "I'm trying to say that I'm sorry!"

Chris grabbed me by the collar and calmly but menacingly said "At the prom, you'll be the first to go…", and trudged off. I stood there, speechless; I looked down and saw a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it, it looked old. On it were a lost of names, mostly female names. Most of them I had never heard of, a few I knew were at my school. To my surprise some of the names had a red line through it, those that were uncrossed had dates next to them. I continued to read the list when I noticed Kairi Hart, Riku Easton, and Sora Sinclair scribbled on the bottom on the list, I checked the dates written next to them with my cell phone calendar, I dropped my phone and ran to find Kairi and Riku. The dates scribbled on the paper, on Christopher Katan's hit list, was the night of the high school Prom…

* * *

Hope ya lurved ! 


	5. Kairi Steps In

Enjoy!!!

* * *

My name is Kairi Hart. I am 16 years of age and am currently in my junior year of high school. I was very ecstatic about the prom, I mean who wouldn't be?! I was actually nominated to be the prom queen! Can you believe that?! Naturally I was pretty excited about the whole thing, and that week seemed to be going pretty well…until…until Chris joined our class. Christopher Katan, know to many as "Crazy Chris" and I definitely agree with them. This kid was crazy! On his first day in our class, Riku reached out his hand to greet Chris, and what did Chris do? He spit on it, oh yeah, shot his saliva right into Riku's palm! That little gesture of "kindness" really got Sora ticked. So he decided to confront Chris about it. A noble effort…and such an act was rewarded with a good natured beat down! I looked on in shock as Chris was dragged into the office by campus police. His first day at school, and he's already wailing on kids. Such is the nature of "Crazy Chris"

When Sora told Riku and I about Chris' "list" at fist I thought he was messing with us. But then, when I saw it for myself…I went pale. Not only was I worried for my own safety, but I began to wonder if this was more than a "Kill em' and Grill em'" type of list. I started to analyze the other victims on the paper, and started to ask myself "Why are most of these people girls?" Then I saw a name on the list that sent a cold fear raging through my bones. The girl's name was Ira Mendoza, she's one of my best friends, and she definitely wasn't dead. But something did happen to her, something that happened on the same date that "Crazy Chris" had scribbled on his paper. On November 13, 2003, Ira Mendoza….was raped…

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! 


	6. The Night the World Ended

Behold chapter 6, this is my best one yet!!!

* * *

…There were only three days left until the Prom, and after I read that "list" I was more scared than excited. I mean, the whole thing with Ira…and…well, if he had done that her, then that was probably the same fate of the other girls on that list. I was so scared to go to the dance. I didn't want to go, but Riku and Sora keep saying that I'll be safer in public; I'll be safer if they're around. I just don't know. But I trust them, I trust Riku. But he's been acting really strange lately, he's constantly checking on Sora and I. He breathes a sigh of relief when he see's us sitting at a table during lunch. And, I'm not sure if Sora's noticed this...but Riku has been carrying a gun in his back pocket. It's almost like he knows something's gonna happen…I'm really scared right now…what if something is gonna happen? Only three more days…

…Sora was getting anxious; it was the night of the prom, the night that Chris Katan's supposed "Hit list" was to come to fruition. He was jumpy, expecting Chris to jump through that window and start popping caps. He looked at Riku, who was leaning against his car, suit looking sharp, demeanor calm yet alert, a regular James bond. Sora spoke up, "Hey, you still got the gun on you, right?"

Riku calmly replied, "Nope."

Sora went nuts. He looked at Riku, a rushed and scared tone on his face.

"Well? Go get it then!!!"

"Can't, gave it to Kairi"

Sora lost it "Why would you give it to her!?"

"Because she's the one in danger, we can handle ourselves; she's a girl, a lightly dressed and vulnerable girl!"

"Fine, whatever Riku, let's go pick her up, and get the gun from her then."

Riku smiled smugly "Deal"

Sora and Riku hopped in the dark red Camry and drove towards Kairi's house.

They pulled up next to her house and a look of shock and worry washed on Sora's face. The door had been forced open, and there her bullet holes coming from Kairi's room. Sora turned to see that Riku had already ran through the door. Sora went after him; he followed Riku into Kairi's room.

Her room had been torn apart, things were ripped and broken, torn pieces of Kairi's dress were scattered on the floor. Riku quickly ran to a drawer, it was open. Riku stood up and banged the wall with his fist. He looked at Sora and softly but desperately said,

"Crazy Chris has Kairi…" he pointed to the open drawer, "And a gun…"

* * *

Dang...nuff said...


	7. The Night the World Ended Pt 2

Here it is, Chapter 7!!!

* * *

The drive to the school gym where the prom was being held was probably the scariest moment of Sora's life, not only did Chris have Kairi, but he was also in possession of a gun. Amazingly, Riku was calm; it was sorta like a quiet fear resounding within him. Neither had the guts to say anything…they sat in terrified silence the rest of the drive.

As soon as they arrived, Riku walked into the gym and surveyed the room. No sign of Chris, everyone was just dancing and having fun, no one had any idea what was going on at all. Riku jumped up on the main platform, told the Dj to cut the music and grabbed the microphone. Everyone started to complain, telling Riku to start the music up again. Riku spoke calmly but firmly, "Attention everyone, was anyone scene Christopher Katan enter or exit the building?"

People began to respond chaotically, "That freak? No way!" "Who's that?" "Idk who it is…lolz" "Isn't that the guy who attacked Ira?" Riku became agitated; he began to walk off the platform when a scream pierced the silent air surrounding the students. "Somebody help me!!!" Sora stared wide eyed at Riku.

"That sounded like Kairi!"

Riku nodded "That means she's in the building"

"But where?" Sora thought

Almost simultaneously, Sora and Riku both looked at the doors in the back of the gym. The doors that led to the darkened exercise room, they did that cheesy nod thing and ran for the door. Riku kicked the door open at peeked in side, what he saw filled him with fear.

On the other side of the exercise room, tied to a piece of workout equipment, was Kairi. Beaten, bloody, and torn, she looked up and painfully spoke, "Sora, Riku…help me…" With that, her head fell, and Kairi fell unconscious. Riku ran towards Kairi, and Sora slowly followed behind, but Sora jumped when he heard the cracking sound of gunfire, and yelled when he saw Riku's body quickly crumble to the floor.

Sora ran to Riku's side and held him up, he froze when he heard the sound of a pistol cocking, and looked up in fear as he saw the barrel itself, and on the other side of that barrel, gripping the handgun with an murderous anger, was "Crazy Chris" himself…

* * *

Once again...dang... 


	8. The Night the World Ended Pt 3

Sora stared down the barrel of a Glock 22, his life flashed before his eyes, holding Riku in his arms; he was in too much shock to tell if his best friend was either dead or dying. Chris looked ready to pull the trigger at any second; Sora closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable. Curiously, Chris lowered his weapon. Laughing with a Joker-esque confidence, Chris stared into Sora's mortified eyes.

"I'm not gonna kill you yet, Sinclair, it's much too easy to just shoot you…"

Sora opened his eyes, only to have them shut by the butt of Chris' pistol. He could feel the cold metal rip across his skin; he hit the ground, Riku falling out of his grasp.

Another hit followed, then a kick to the stomach. Sora knew he couldn't stand any more hits. Chris grabbed him by the collar and threw him into a wall. Sora quickly decided playing dead was smartest, so he did. Chris poked Sora's "dead" body with his gun.

"He bought it…" Sora thought, "Now I just have to wait 'till he turns around"

But all of his ideas to take down Crazy Chris were shattered with the bullet that was launched into his right leg. Sora had to keep himself from moving or screaming despite the burning hell he felt sitting inside his leg.

"I know you're still alive, Sinclair, if you're too stubborn to fight me, fine, lay there, and watch your friends die!"

Sora forced his eyes open, and watched in horror as Chris found Riku, lifted him up…and fired a single shot into his head; Riku's body instantly went limp. Kairi had apparently woken up and seen it too, as Sora, and Chris heard her shrill scream as Riku fell to the floor, dead. Kairi screamed Riku's name and went into a panic, thrashing about, hopelessly trying to break her metal bonds. Chris looked at her, annoyed.

"Shut up! I liked you better when you didn't move, let's make that happen."

With an evil smile, he raised his gun, and shot Kairi in the shoulder, knocking her out again.

"HAH!" Laughed Chris, "Your pathetic, all three of you, now you know how it feels to mess with me!"

Chris walked towards Sora, who was now soaked with blood and tears, lifted him into the wall, and pointed the gun at his forehead. Chris leaned in towards Sora's ear, The muffled sounds of police cars rising in the background

"Goodbye, Sora Sinclair, say hi to Riku in hell for me." He grinned, his finger on the trigger, prepared to kill yet another person as he has done so many times before, "You'll see Kairi later; I'm not done with her yet…"

Sora looked Chris in his eyes, and spat in between them, "For Riku." He whispered back. Chris flared with anger.

Bang, the gun's final shot rang into the air, ending the night…and Sora's entire world…


	9. Aftermath

2 police officers, partners Jenkins and Rogan, kicked down the door to the Destiny Islands High School gym room, guns blazing. About 5 minutes later, Chief Braham received a radio evaluation call from the gym.

"Whatcha got Rogan?"

"Well Chief, it's not pretty, We got four, two confirmed dead, two unconscious, one weapon in sight, and what looks to be a…a bomb of some sort, request bomb squad and paramedics immediately." Rogan spoke into his radio set.

Chief replied in his usual grizzle, "Roger that, paramedics inbound, bomb squad ETA 10 minutes."

20 minutes later, the paramedics were able to successfully extract and revive the two survivors, the girl was rendered comatose but stable, but the boy, he was coming in and out of consciousness, the doctors on the scene said that it was probably just trauma, and that he'll be fine in a few hours. Rogan wasn't convinced, so he went with the boy to the hospital to make sure, he knew something wasn't right about this kid, and he needed a witness.

After 2 hours, the kid finally woke up; it wasn't a pleasant awakening however, as the boy suddenly began screaming a shrill shriek of pure terror. Rogan quickly shut his palm over the patient's mouth. Eventually, he calmed down. Rogan looked at the kid; pain and guilt were clearly plastered all over his face.

"Are you feeling any better? Rogan asked, nicely as possible.

"Sinclair…" whispered the teen.

"Sinclair? Is that a person?

"No…it's…last….name…"

"Who's last name?

"S…S…Sora's…"

"Who's Sora? Was he in the gym during the shootings?"

"Y…yes…"

"Is he alive?"

"I …don't…know…"

Rogan was becoming impatient, "Young man, who is Sora Sinclair?"

"He…died…in the gym…but he's alive…in this hospital…"

"What do you mean son, you have to be more specific!"

"If…I'm…protecting someone…can it be called…murder?"

"Son, are you the one who killed the other two?"

"…killed one…saved two…am I evil…or am I…"

"What's your name boy?"

"I don't know anymore…"

"Why not?"

The boy started to cry, "Because I'm a murderer, Sora Sinclair…isn't"

"Young man, are you Sora Sinclair?"

"…I used to be…"

Rogan gave up on the boy's identity, "What about the girl we found?"

"Kairi Hart, victim…"

"What about the dead boys?"

"Riku Easton, murdered"

"And the other is…"

The boy jolted upright in his bed, the pain had now been clearly replaced with hatred, "He's a killer! He deserved what I gave him…what…Sora gave him…"

After an hour or so of talking, Rogan had the full story; he walked outside of the hospital into the cool night air. Grabbing a cell phone out of his pocket, Rogan contacted his partner Jenkins.

"This is Jenkins."

"The kid's legit; I think I've got enough for a full conviction."

"Ok, I'm with the girl, she's gonna wake up any second, tell the chief we're halfway there."

"Livin' on a prayer, right"

Jenkins chuckled, quickly registering the inside joke, "Heh, yeah, out"

Rogan closed his phone, and walked towards his car, looking back at the hospital, he frowned, "Hmm, Strange Kid…"

2 weeks later, Sora and Kairi were admitted from the hospital…the next day, the decided to meet on the beach to work out what happened…and that's where this story began…at it's end…


End file.
